


Something Was Wrong

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Halloween drabble written in 2003 but posted in 2012 - Retelling of a story found in a children's book 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' by Alvin Schwartz





	Something Was Wrong

October 18th 2003  
Title: Something Was Wrong  
Author: Vega-Lume aka little chibi demon  
Disclaimers: This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and is retold  
by me. I do not claim to own this story, for it has been handed down for many  
years. And changes with each telling.

The copy that Mr. Schwartz has collected can be found in one of these  
three books.  
"Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
"More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
And; "Scary Stories 3, More Tales to Chill Your Bones"

pairing/players: Trowa, Relena, Heero, (mention of) Cathy  
Beta: Ryoko  
rated: pg  
genre: humor *sort of*

 

 

Something Was Wrong  
Retold by Vel 

 

One morning Trowa Barton found himself walking along a street downtown. He couldn’t explain what he was doing there or even how he came to be there. He couldn’t even remember what time it was or what he had been doing earlier that day.  
(that's Trowa for you *snigger*)

He saw a young woman with honey blond hair and cornflower eyes walking towards him so he stopped her.

"Hello miss, I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten my watch." He smiled at her, "Could you please tell me the time?"

Her eyes widened impossibly large. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before a piercing scream broke free.

Trowa was so startled that he didn't even notice when she turned and ran, the groceries she had been caring, scattered on the sidewalk at his feet.

He turned and looked around him and became frightened when he saw that other people seemed to be afraid of him too. They hurried their steps or would duck into buildings and one man even crossed the street to avoid him.

//There must be something wrong with me.// he thought in alarm. //I better go home.// 

Though when he flagged down a taxi, the car sped away before it even came to a stop.

Feeling uneasy, he crossed the street //Maybe someone at home can come and get me.//

Realizing he didn’t have his cell phone he hurried to find a payphone and was in luck when he found change in the return slot. Dropping tin the coins he dialed his sister, but a voice he didn’t recognize answered.

“Is Catherine there?” He asked. After a few rings a voice he did not recognize answered.

"No, she's not here." The nasal voice replied with a slightly Asian accent. "She's at a funeral, her brother Trowa was killed yesterday in an accident downtown."

Owari


End file.
